darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Lexicus Runewright
Lexicus Runewright is the only known librarimancer in Gielinor and one of the bosses found in Daemonheim, requiring 39 Dungeoneering. He can be encountered on floors 20 to 29 of Daemonheim. Journal According to his journal, he and Astea Frostweb served as guardians after they launched a failed assault on Bilrach. Lexicus seems be in a relationship with Astea, as he mentions "my beloved Astea," in reference to her. Astea's own journal indicates that she and Lexicus are lovers. Lexicus was the one who concluded that binding runes to a Behemoth would result in better taming of the creatures. Thus, he is the creator of the Runebound behemoth. The fight Lexicus uses all styles of attack, as do his summoned books. His magic attack consists of him opening his book and firing glowing words at the player. The ranged attack has the same animation, except he fires pages from his book. Lexicus will not use melee except when he is adjacent to a player. Whilst he has no actual weakness, it is important to note that he deflects 1/3 of any melee damage dealt back to the attacker, so players should either bring lots of food, or use Ranged or Magic. During the fight, Lexicus will teleport around the room often and yell "Almanac Army, attack!". This'' summons several books (namely Tome of Magic, Tome of Ranged and Tome of Strength). He will stop attacking during this time until you confront him again. He summons his "Almanac Army" at the start of the fight and every additional time he teleports. The books' levels are equal to Lexicus's. They can hit often and high enough that they will be a nuisance as they grow in number, but luckily they are easily killed in one hit. Every once in a while, he will use his special attack "''Book barrage!" to summon two or more glowing red books which then glide toward the location where the player was when Lexicus initiated the spell. They will explode and deal over 1000 damage per book if the player does not run away to a different spot. The book barrage damage cannot be blocked by prayers and will stack if multiple books splash a single player in a radius. In addition, book barrage can pass through walls. Strategies Generally, ranged and magic are valued over melee, because 1/3 of all incoming melee damage will be deflected back to player. This includes damage from melee abilities, meaning that using high damage abilities such as Assault or Destroy could even cause you to kill yourself from the recoil. Meleers should bring extra food to compensate for the damage reflected. Mages and rangers should use the best weapons available to them, and quickly take out the books that are summoned. The Chain and Ricochet abilities are ideal for this. It is possible to use the Dungeon Home Teleport spell to escape the room. This is done by blocking his attacks with the walls and bookcases long enough to cast the spell. This can be very useful if you are low on food and do not wish to die. However, it is still recommended that the player drop the Group gatestone outside the boss room and home teleport once outside. Levels Quotes *''"Almanac army, attack!"'' (Summoning books) *''"Book barrage!"'' (Special Attack) Drops Note: The Hoods and orbs are dropped together. It is a random combination of a hood and orb. Hoods Orbs Other Trivia *Lexicus Runewright's name is likely a play on the words lexicon, rune, and wright. Lexicon stems from the Greek "lexikos," meaning "pertaining to words,"Online Etymology Dictionary while wright is a common suffix meaning "worker." *Lexicus fights in a similar way to Zexion from the Kingdom Hearts series, using a book and an army of flying books. *His examine info may be a reference to the Turner Pictures/20th Century Fox film, The Pagemaster, as the librarian is known to be called the 'keeper of the books'. *There is a current glitch that if you kill Lexicus Runewright right as he says "Almanac army, attack!", the books he summons as he dies would still continue to attack. However, any books that were already summoned beforehand would die immediately - only the new books would remain alive. * Lexicus will occasionally say "Almanac army, attack!" even when no players are in the boss room or have ever entered the room yet. References nl:Lexicus Runewright fi:Lexicus Runewright Category:Free-to-play bosses